Mafia x Yakuza
by Orihara Psyche
Summary: Menceritakan tentang seorang Mafia Italy yang mengunjungi "Jepang" Karena kematian istrinya, negara yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia kunjungi sejak cinta pertamanya menikah dengan orang lain. / YAOI warning! / Minato x Fugaku / Indonesia /


_**Minato x Fugaku. AU. Typo bertebaran. Semua chara milik masashi kishimoto. **_

**Mafia x Yakuza **

**CHAP 1**

Seorang pria berambut blonde disisir kebelakang nampak sangat tidak tenang duduk di kursi belakang mobil miliknya, bersama anak kecil dengan warna rambut yang sama denganya sedang tertidur pulas. Jika mobil berhenti saat lampu berwarna merah, pria dewasa yang dipanggil minato ini akan menatap pemandangan di hadapanya dengan gusar, atau sekedar berdecih karena perjalanan terasa sangat lama.

Saat mobil yang dinaikinya berhenti, Minato bergegas keluar dengan tak lupa menggendong anaknya. Berjalan secepat ia mampu dari gerbang menuju rumah yang di tuju, tak menghiraukan banyak sekali orang di dalam sana, tak menghiraukan asisten pribadinya yang menawarkan segala bantuan termasuk menggendong Naruto, bocah kecil yang masih duduk di kls 1 sd.

BRAAK! Minato membuka pintu geser dengan sangat kasar, tanpa melepas sepatunya Minato memasuki ruangan. Seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di hadapanya, Naruto yang hampir terjatuh di ambil alih oleh asisten pribadinya. Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menatap Minato.

"Padre (ayah)? che cos'è (ada apa)?" Anak kecil berambut Blonde yang baru saja terbangun akibat kepindahan tempat tidurnya membuyarkan keterkejutan Minato.

Minato mengedarkan pandanganya.

"Kyuubi. .!" Minato berjalan cepat dan memeluk Kyuubi anak pertamanya yang berambut merah sedang menangis.

"Tousan. .tousan." Remaja berambut merah menangis dan memeluk ayahnya erat.

DUA BULAN BERLALU

Minato terkekeh pelan saat melihat remaja berambut merah sedang tertidur lelap tanpa terganggu wajahnya yang sedang kena tindih kaki kecil milik adiknya Naruto.

"Naruto svegliarsi (bangun). ." Minato mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Kyuubi, sudah pagi. ." Minato mencubit pelan pipi kyuubi, bersamaan dengan itu Kyuubi perlahan membuka matanya.

"Khh. . Narutoooo. ." Kyuubi menyingkirkan kaki Naruto yang ntah sejak kapan nongkrongin wajahnya.

"Hooooaaammm! Ohayou otousan. ." Kyuubi menggosok – gosok matanya tanpa mau terbangun dari posisi.

"Ohayou, cepat bangun, nanti kau terlambat." Minato mengangkat paksa Kyuubi untuk cepat berdiri. Tinggalah Blonde kecil yang akhir – akhir ini sering mengigau ramen.

"Naruto. . ayo bangun. ." Minato mencubit pelan pipi kenyal milik Naruto, jurus ampuh sang ayahpun berpengaruh, Naruto membuka matanya.

"Aaahh buongiorno (selamat pagi) otousan. ." Naruto nyengir dan langsung berdiri menuju tempat dimana Kyuubi juga sedang berada di sana.

DI TEMPAT LAIN.

Suasana tenang selalu menyeimuti kediaman ini, tak terkecuali pagi yang cerah ini. Seorang pria dewasa berambut hitam pekat sedang berjalan di teras samping kediaman miliknya, menikmati udara pagi serta kicauan burung yang bertengger di pohon – pohon besar miliknya.

"Ohayou otousan." Remaja dengan warna rambut yang sama denganya membungkuk sebentar.

"Hn, bangunkan Sasuke, dan segera ke ruang makan." Fugaku nama pria dewasa yang menikmati alam sekelilingnya tadi melewati Itachi anak pertamanya yang duduk di kelas 2 sekolah menengah.

Fugaku mengantarkan kepergian kedua anaknya hingga gerbang rumah, walaupun ayah satu ini terkesan dingin, namun dari Itachi masuk taman kanak – kanak Fugaku tak pernah sekalipun absen mengantarkan kepergian anaknya ke sekolah.

"Tousan, kami berangkat."

"Hn." Itachi anak pertama sudah siap akan memasuki mobil yang pintunya sudah siap terbuka di sampingnya.

"Naruto! Kau jorok sekali! kemarikan wajahmu!"

"Hehehe." Kyuubi sibuk melap bibir Naruto yang belepotan saus pasta sarapan mereka pagi ini, tanpa sadar beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan kegaduhan mereka yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang rumah.

"Ara ara Fugaku-san nee? Ahaha Che piacere vederti!** (**senangnya bertemu denganmu) " Minato mendekat dan memeluk Fugaku yang nampaknya datar saja melihat kehadiran manusia blonde sok kenal sok dekat satu ini.

"Yo Itachi . ." Kyuubi menyeringai nakal pada Itachi teman satu sekolah sekaligus sekelasnya ini, Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat pagi hari.

Naruto menatap lekat seseorang dengan ukuran tubuh yang sama dengan dirinya di depan sana, nampak sekali dari wajah Naruto yang berusaha berfikir keras, beberapa detik kemudian Naruto sumringah seperti mendapat hidayah dan melangkah mendekati orang yang ditatapnya sedari tadi.

"Buongiorno Signorina (selamat pagi nona). ." Naruto membungkuk sedikit dan mencium punggung telapak tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"_AKH! Naruto! Sasuke pria_!" Minato memegang kedua pipinya menandakan dirinya terkejut.

"_Ohh pria menawan!" _Minato menelan ludah sesaat.

"Sepertinya, anak keduamu sangat mirip denganmu Minato-kun." Fugaku menatap Minato dengan beribu arti, membuat si pemilik wajah senyum – senyum bodoh menjawab arti wajah Fugaku saat ini.

.

.

.

Minato duduk di dalam ruang kerjanya tanpa melakukan pekerjaan, hanya menggoyangkan kursi ke kanan dan ke kiri, sesekali tersenyum, sesekali tertawa atau sesekali berteriak marah sendiri. Kakashi asisten pribadi Minato tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan tingkah tuan besarnya ini.

"_papa, kau boleh melamunkan Fugaku-sama sebanyak kau mau, tapi tolong pakai celana segera, karena kita akan mulai bekerja hari ini_." Kakashi menyodorkan celana panjang warna hitam di hadapan Minato.

"Hehe." Minato hanya menunjukan senyum indahnya yang nampak lebih berkilau dari biasanya. Dengan sedan hitam Minato melesat meninggalkan rumah, bersama beberapa mobil yang berada di belakang mobil yang dinaikinya bersama kakashi.

"Hari ini kita akan bertemu Orochimaru-dono pemilik Teito hotel, lalu setelah itu bertemu Nagato adik nyonya Kushina pemilik akatsuki group, setelah itu makan malam bersama Shikaku Nara, hanya itu saja." Kakashi memberitahu jadwal Minato dan tetap focus pada kendali mobil.

"Tunda makan malam, setelah bertemu Nagato langsung pulang, aku akan menemui tetangga manis kita terlebih dahulu." Minato nyengir – nyengir sembari menatap keluar jendal.

"Pria Itali sudah mulai tidak bisa menikmati wanita."

"Kakashi, aku setengah Jepang, dan berbicara tentang Jepang, aku akan selalu teringat padanya." Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Tuan besarnya ini adalah Mafia besar di Italy ataupun di Jepang, Ibunya menikah dengan salah satu Ketua Mafia Italy, karena itu pula lah Minato menjadi penerus ayahnya sekarang. Bagi Pria Italy wanita itu sangat berharga, mereka bahkan tidak mencampur adukkan urusan bisnis dengan wanita. Wanita hanya perlu melahirkan anak – anak, mengurus rumah, memasak, memberi cinta pada keluarganya, jika ada Mfia Italy yang berani menyerang salah satu anggota keluarga yang bahkan tak berurusan bisnis, atau mengganggu tempat tinggal dimana anak – anak dan istri bisa tenang, berarti kelompok tersebut memang sudah menyalakan genderang perang.

Sampailah Kakashi dan Minato di kediaman Uchiha, salah satu organisasi Yakuza yang cukup dikenal namanya di Jepang.

"Uchiha – kun sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Minato yang duduk di sebrang fugaku hampir saja tertebas lehernya jika ia tidak menghentikan tubuhnya yang maju berniat memeluk pria paruh baya mengenakan kimono Biru tua.

"Ahaha kau masih menggunakan pedang ternyata." Minato kembali duduk dengan tenang, saat itu juga Fugaku memasukan kembali samurai kedalam tempatnya.

"Jadi, ada apa kedatangan mu kemari Namikaze-dono?" Fugaku menghelanafas panjang kemudia menatap Minato datar.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu oleh – oleh." Minato tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, tak menyangka Ketua Uchiha ini tidak berubah sedikitpun dari dulu.

"Terimakasih atas pemberianmu, jika urusan mu sudah selesai kau boleh pulang." Fugaku menatap bingkisan Minato sebentar lalu meminum teh miliknya, Minato tersenyum menatap betapa anggunya pria dihadapanya sekarang.

"Kau masih menawan seperti dulu—" Seketika Fugaku tersedak setelah mendengar pernyataan Minato.

"Namikaze-dono kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk pulang sekarang, aku banyak urusan." Fugaku berdiri hendak beranjak dari ruangan, namun hanya beberapa langkah karena Minato menahan lengan ketua Yakuza tersebut lalu membalikan tubuhnya.

". . . ."

Minato seperti membatu sesaat, dengan keras Fugaku mendorong Minato hingga terjatuh dan menimbulkan kegaduhan, tak menunggu beberapa detik, kakashi membuka pintu ruangan dan mengacungkan pistolnya, begitu pula dengan beberapa orang dari Uchiha mengacungkan pistol atau pedang kea rah minato serta kakashi.

"Sepertinya kita harus pamit Minato-san!" Kakashi layaknya tameng berdiri di depan Minato.

"Pulanglah, terimakasih hadiahnya." Fugaku member isyarat pada anggotanya untuk menurunkan senjata, Kakashi kemudia menggeret Minato dari sana, kembali menuju rumah yang hanya bersebelahan.

"Minato –san jangan membuatku mati muda." Kakashi yang lemas menidurkan dirinya sendiri di sofa, sedangkan Minato sepertinya tak mendengarkan dan malah senyum – senyum sendiri.

"Papa? Papa sedang bahagia?" anak Minato paling kecil menatap keatas kearah ayahnya, Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku SD ini kemudian digendong ayahnya.

"Benar sekali Naruto, papa sedang bahagia, jadi kita tidur bersama mala mini!" Minato menggendong Naruto kesana kemari, kyuubi yang sedang belajar dikamarnya tak terganggu sedikitpun.

Malam harinya Minato benar – benar mengajak anak – anaknya tidur bersama, walaupun kyubi sebenarnya menolak, ayah dengan wajah menawan ini tetap memaksa. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, Minato yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanya membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Naruto serta kyubi.

"Fugaku—" Minato tersenyum sendiri mengingat seseorang yang baru saja ia temui beberapa jam lalu, satu- satunya orang yang sangat ingin ia temui setelah istrinya kushina atau mungkin melebihi Kushina.

TBC


End file.
